


so say that I'm a rainbow(and tell me that I'm bright)

by academmia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (She gets one), Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity's 15 and going through shit, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Post-Canon, Protective Eda Clawthorne, eda clawthorne and her adopted lesbians, eda is great. love her sm, eda just keeps adopting kids y'all, eda pov, it's my first TOH fic LETS GO LESBIANS, let eda say fuck, this had 67 premium errors on grammarly but it's ok bc fuck captalism, this is a blight parents hate page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: Eda is just trying to work on her spells' damn it, but when Amity comes over to take Luz on a date, she's stuck talking to the nerd. It turns out she and Amity might more in common than she thought.OR: Amity is 15 years old and a mess. Eda makes the world seem more manageable
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	so say that I'm a rainbow(and tell me that I'm bright)

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by Rainbow by Dodie so if you want you can listen to that while you read! 
> 
> "So say that I'm a rainbow  
> And tell me that I'm bright  
> When I'm so used to feeling wrong  
> Well, it makes me feel all right"

  
  


“Come on come on,” Eda muttered, scrawling out the spell symbol. She slammed her hand down on the paper. Nothing. Glow spells were for babies, the idiots who got thrown into the baby class at Hexide. Why was drawing so hard? She was the greatest which in the Boiling Isles, damn it, this should be a walk in the park.

“Ok maybe if I try-“ She tried again, making the line a little bit straighter. Touched the symbol again. Nothing. She groaned, might as well just give up and resign herself to an eternity of watching Luz and King’s comedy hour. Eda shuttered, Now that was depressing. She had to get these spells down to avoid that miserable existence 

  
  


“Woo who, there’s someone at the door!” Hooty called, with that insufferable voice of his. If only she could just blast the idiot who had come with a fire spell. But nope, all she had was sticky notes and light spells that didn’t work. 

“Let ‘Em in,” she said. 

She expected kings banging footsteps, or Luz’s ridiculously energized ones, these footsteps were careful and proper. Nervous, hesitant, new. 

So naturally, the only conclusion was that it was Luz’s preppy girlfriend. 

“Luz isn’t here kid,” Eda said, turning around, hiding the embarrassing amount of sticky notes from view.

“Oh uh,” Amity said, nervously(more nervous than usual, Eda noted), “She said she’d be here I was picking her up for uh....” 

Amity trailed off, cheeks flushing bright red. 

“A date?” Eda said, raising an eyebrow.

Amity made some delightfully hilarious sounds at the suggestion, “No! We’re just friends,” 

Eda laughed, that was the best thing she’d heard all day, “Please kid, I’m not stupid, Blush that red is never platonic,” 

“It’s just hot in here!” Amity protested. 

“Right.” Eda said, smirking, “and you’re just randomly wearing pink?” 

“Just because it’s Luz’s favorite color doesn’t mean we’re going on a date-“ 

Eda frowned. Teenagers didn’t like to admit when they were making out, she sure as hell didn’t when she was a kid, but Amity shouldn’t be this nervous. It wasn’t like Eda cared, she was glad Luz was finding something productive to do with all her energy, but Amity looked like Eda was about to attack her.

“Amity. It is so blatantly obvious that you like her, you came here to take her on a date, why won’t you just say so?” 

Amity’s face darkened. Her eyes seemed far too old for a 15-year-old. Looking into them was like looking into identical tiny mirrors. Everyone loses their childhood sparkle at some point, it’s inevitable, but some people have it beaten out of them. Eda’s used to it, weaponizing the pain so that being rough the edges has become a point of pride. Amity is like her, pretending not to care to hide the hurt that shouldn’t be there in the first place. 

And Eda wants to hate her because damn that kid can be such a priss. Exactly the kind of girl she would have pranked in the hallways, a girl dead set on a coven, just like her sister. Hell, she locked away That willow kids memory and made Eda come save Luz from Grom. Luz won’t stop talking about her, Amity this, Amity that, Amity Amity Amity, Eda frequently finds herself wishing she could just throw Amity off a cliff and call it a day. 

Hurt attracts hurt. Misery loves company. The two of them have scars, but Eda’s have been healing over for the past decade while Amity’s are still oozing. She would never forgive herself if she got rid of the twirp. Plus, Luz’s pouty face was too powerful for her. 

“It’s stupid,” Amity mutters.

From the way, the blue twirp has started to shake, it’s so obviously important. Eda can’t screw this up. 

“Y’know what was stupid? King dragging in a whole bunch of beetles for his 56th new Army. This isn’t stupid.” 

Amity won’t meet her in the eyes, “Promise?” 

“Yeah kid,” Eda says, “come on, tell me what’s going on in that nerdy brain of yours,” 

“I shouldn’t be here,” Amity whispers, “My parents would be furious. I should be studying, I should be working, I should be hanging out with ‘respectable’ people and I shouldn’t go on dates with...” 

“Humans?” 

  
  


“Well yeah...” Amity says, “but also...girls,” 

_ Ah.  _

Amity is quaking from all the emotion taking over her body, and in the eye of the hurricane, Eda can see the overwhelming shame. And that pisses Eda off. Amity is a 15-year-old, a child, top of her class, she should be allowed to take a girl out on a date. Do dumb teenager shit without shaking in fear of the consequences. Eda hates it, hates how the girl’s parents, the people who should protect her, are scaring the shit out of her. And they aren’t even here(Eda would beat their asses if she could) 

Most people in the Boiling Isles don’t care about who you date, just whatever next thing the edgy emperor is planning or the next “talented writer”. Some idiots still do, determined to continue the family “line of honor”. It doesn’t take a genius to realize that Amity’s parents are that kind of stupid. 

And that pisses Eda off. If she, the least parental person she knows, can do better than Amity's parents, what does that say about them? 

"Date who you want, kid," Eda says, "You're 15, top of your class, and besides, all the smartest girls take out other girls." 

"Really? " Amity asks, and Eda had a feeling no one has ever told her that it was okay to be a child. That no one told her that lipstick stains from other girls were something to be proud of. 

"Really." Eda said, "I had a couple of girlfriends back at my time at Hexide, Bad Girl's Coven style." 

"But you're so....you're one of the best witches on the boiling isles!" 

" _ One of _ ?" 

Amity groaned, " _ The _ best which on the boiling Isles and you...date girls?" 

"Oh, I did more than date them." 

Amity's cheeks flushed bright red, "Eda!" 

"What? You asked!" 

"Yeah..." Amity said, cheeks returning to their normal color, "You sure? That it's okay?" 

Amity, Luz, they were both children. Children who deserved to go on cheesy dates instead of fighting some jackass with control issues. Children who need support and care and who apparently, needed to be told that who they were was something to be proud of. 

"Yeah, kid." Eda said, "I'm sure." 

Amity made an awful choking sound, and she started to shake harder. Eda moved closer to her, careful not to make whatever breakdown that was going on worse. Before Eda could say anything, Amity threw her arms around Eda's shoulders, desperately clinging to her. Eda hugged her back, not sure how physical affection was done right. She made a mental note to ask Luz about it later. 

"Everything seems so..." Amity said, voice still a bit choked up, "Big. Too big." 

"You're going to be ok kid." Eda said, "The world isn’t as big as you think. Especially not for badass witches like you.” 

"Thanks," Amity whispered. 

"Anytime." 

After a few more seconds, Amity pulled away. Rubbing at her tears with her hands. They seemed to be slowing down, and she was shaking less, so Eda was going to take the win. 

They lapsed into an awkward silence, both of them too unsure to say anything. Before Eda had to be the adult and say something, Luz came racing through the door, perfect timing(as always). She was wearing a nice dress(although now it was a bit rumpled) with a bunch of wildflowers in her right hand. Her hair was messy yet cute and her eyes were darting around at her normal speed.

"Eda is..." Luz said frantically, finally taking in her surroundings, making eye contact with Amity, "Oh, hey Amity." 

"Hi," Amity said, with a stupidly soft smile that made Eda want to gag. 

When Luz didn't say anything her gaze drifted down to the wildflowers, "Are those for me?" 

"Oh!" Luz said, "Yeah they're for you! I wanted to get you flowers, but then I was helping King find a pen and there was a new ice cream store open so I just had to get samples, and um yeah! Flowers! Sorry, I'm late!" 

"It's okay," said Amity, "Thanks for the flowers." 

"Oh My God have you been stuck here alone with Eda?" Luz said, "I am so sorry." 

"Hey!" Eda said, crossing her arms, "I'm not that bad!" 

"You made a child cry yesterday!" 

"He had it coming!" 

Amity laughed, and immediately got Luz's full attention. Wow, Luz really was head over heels. Eda decided she liked Amity. Anyone who could keep a smile on Luz's face after the whole Emperor shitshow was worth keeping around. 

"Are you ready to go?" Luz said, "It's Christmas time! We're gonna go get hot chocolate in town and kiss under the mistletoe." 

Eda made a fake gagging noise and Luz glared daggers at her. 

"It's romantic, Eda." Luz snapped. 

Eda just faked gagged some more, taking pleasure in Luz's irritation. She knew the kid didn't mind; Luz got quiet when she was really upset, not loud. 

"Do you think it's sappy Amity?" Luz said, subjecting Amity to her puppy dog eyes.

"It's sappy," Amity said, and Luz's face fell, ".But I wanna be sappy together." 

" _ Please _ ," Eda said, but she was ignored because the two of them were making out with their eyes, "get out of here before I throw up." 

"Love you too!" Luz said, pulling Amity's sleeve towards the door. As Luz turned away Amity looked back at her, as if asking for permission. Eda gave her a little solute and Amity beamed at her. 

The two of them left, Hooty calling after them. Eda leaned against the counter for a few minutes, taking in the rare silence when it hit her. 

"Did I just adopt another Child?" She thought aloud. 

"Oh Definitely," King said, coming out of fucking nowhere. 

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Eda said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Why do I keep doing this." 

King cackled and Eda found herself laughing along with him. It was ridiculous how her life had gotten to this point of being a glorified babysitter. Weird, but good. And yeah, she rarely had a moment of peace and quiet, but Eda wouldn't have it any other way.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH I'm nervous! This is my first TOH fic, and I'm scared it might be horrendously out of character. I also felt weird introducing homophobia in my comfort cartoon but I need to project onto my favorite lesbian nerd. I love them so much. Comments and Kudos rock my world! Let me know what you think <3


End file.
